


Eu disse-te

by vogue91port (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Silly, Sunburn
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27045565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91port
Summary: “Juro, Kota... se ousas dizer-me algo como 'eu disse-te', é a fim da nossa relação.”
Relationships: Inoo Kei/Yabu Kota





	Eu disse-te

Estou a começar a estudar português, espero que seja pelo menos compreensível. Tenham piedade, por favor :')

**Eu disse-te**

Yabu e Kei caminhavam pelo passadiço de Yokohama, preguiçosamente, sem pressa.

O menor estava sereno.

Não acontecia amiúde que pudessem permitir-se de passar o seu tempo juntos assim, sem pressa e com Kota bastante relaxado de consentir-lhe ainda só o mínimo contacto entre deles.

Claro, tinha ousado tomar-lhe a mão pouco antes, e ele tinha reagido como se tivesse enfiado a língua na sua boca, a tornar-se vermelho e a dizer-lhe que não podiam conceder-se comportamentos assim em público, mas Kei por uma vez tinha decidido de não leva-la a mal.

Tinham essas breves férias, e queria passa-la sem desperdiça-la a discutir sobre questiones inúteis.

Sentou-se num banco perante o mar, a levantar o olhar em direção do sol com ar pacífico.

“Ah, Ko...” murmurou, com um suspiro de beatitude. “Não há este sol em Tokyo, estou mais que seguro.” declarou, a enrolar as mangas da camisa acima dos ombros, por um contacto maior com os raios do sol.

Kota sentou-se ao seu lado, a cair na gargalhada.

“Estou seguro que haja também em Tokyo, Kei. Só que sempre temos muito de fazer para parar-nos a gasta-lo.” respondeu, a olha-lo sem deixar de sorrir. “Mas trates de não exagerar. Sabes que se estás muito tempo ao sol sem protetor queimas-te, Kei.” recomendou, enquanto o menor fazia um gesto irritado.

“Tranquila, mamã.” fez troça dele. “Não vou queimar-me. O sol não está bastante quente, ainda estamos em maio. E depois... viste-me nunca apanhar uma escaldão nos anos que conhecemos-nos?” perguntou, a erguer uma sobrancelha.

Yabu fez como para falar, mas por fim pareceu reconsiderar e calou-se, a baixar o olhar.

Para o resto da tarde tratou de convencer Kei a ir em lugares mais sombreados, mas o menor continuava a recusar, a dizer que queria desfrutar o bom dia até tinham a possibilidade.

Kota veia-o mais e mais corado na cara, e não podia evitar de preocupar-se, mas não disse-lhe nada mais.

Depois não podia ir dele e dizer-lhe que não tinha-lhe dito isso.

*

“Juro, Kota... se ousas dizer-me algo como 'eu disse-te', é a fim da nossa relação.” chiou Inoo, a levantar um pouco a cabeça da cama de Yabu, a ter cuidado para que não caísse a toalha molhada que tinha apoiado na frente.

O maior, parado na ombreira da porta, mordeu-se um lábio a tentar de evitar de cair na gargalhada.

“Certo, não vou dizer-te que disse-te que tens a pele delicada e que muito sol ia fazer-te queimar. Mas, posso dizer-te algo?” perguntou, quase preocupado pela expressão homicida do seu namorado.

“Estou a ouvir.” respondeu ele, mais uma ameaça que uma invitação.

“O vermelho fica-te bem.” foi capaz de dizer Kota, antes de ser obrigado a reparar-se com a porta para evitar de estar batido pela toalha lançada do menor.

Ficou apoiado contra a parede, a rir.

Afinal, amava-o ainda pela sua teimosia.


End file.
